Mario de Metal
Mario de Metal (Metal Mario en inglés; ''メタルマリオ Metaru Mario'' lit. Mario de Metal en japonés) es un personaje perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. Es una representación de Mario de Metal, una forma alternativa de Mario, en vez de un personaje diferente, usualmente siendo uno de los últimos oponentes en juegos como Mario Golf o Super Smash Bros. Mario de Metal juega el rol de rival de Mario. Perfil Aunque la forma metálica de Mario tuvo su primera aparición en Super Mario 64, la cual adquiría al golpear un bloque verde y recoger la gorra metálica que había en su interior, no fue hasta Super Smash Bros. que Mario de Metal apareció por primera vez como un personaje independiente de Mario. Desde entonces, ha hecho varias apariciones como tal en varios juegos de su serie de origen, siendo también un personaje jugable, tales como Mario Golf, Dr. Mario 64, y más recientemente en Mario Tennis Open y Mario Kart 8. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En Super Smash Bros. Mario de Metal tiene una aparición en Super Smash Bros. como un jefe que debe ser vencido en una pelea uno contra uno. Al igual que el Equipo de polígonos luchadores, posee su propio escenario, llamado Meta Kurisutaru. A pesar de que sus movimientos son idénticos a los de Mario, es un luchador muy diferente al Mario normal; Mario de Metal apenas retrocederá ante ataques débiles (incluso los lanzamientos apenas lo mueven en porcentajes bajos) y debe recibir una gran cantidad de daño antes de ser derrotado (a menudo más allá de 300%). Sin embargo, lograr sacarlo del escenario es una victoria casi garantizada, ya que su extremadamente alta velocidad de caída y terrible recuperación hacen que le sea casi imposible sobrevivir. Mario de Metal raramente utiliza su bola de fuego (lo cual es extraño considerando como un Mario controlado por la computadora la usa bastante), nunca corre y raramente salta; solo camina de un lado a otro lentamente y, en dificultades bajas, rara vez ataca. Mario de Metal SSB.png|Mario de Metal en Super Smash Bros. 1P Game Fase 9 SSB (1).png|La pantalla de introducción de Mario de Metal. 1P Game Fase 9 SSB (2).jpg|Mario de Metal en Meta Cristal. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Como un sub-jefe Mario de Metal reasume su rol como un oponente especial en el Modo clásico de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mario de Metal también aparece en la undécima etapa del Modo Aventura, despues de la batalla contra quince modelos 3D de lucha. A diferencia de Super Smash Bros., esta vez no es considerado como un personaje diferente, ya que es en realidad Mario bajo el efecto permanente del bloque verde introducido en este juego, aunque cae mucho más rápido. Como siempre, esto dificulta su recuperación, pero el metal no incrementa su peso tanto como antes. Si Luigi ha sido desbloqueado, Mario de Metal forma un equipo con Luigi de Metal en esa misma batalla, incrementando exponencialmente la dificultad de la misma. Derrotar a ambos otorgará la bonificación Metal Bros. KO. Mario también es capaz de volverse de metal utilizando el bloque verde. Sin embargo, el efecto es temporal y más débil. Mario de Metal SSBM.png|Mario de Metal en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Campo de Batalla Segunda Fase SSBM.png|Mario de Metal junto a Luigi de Metal en el [[Modo Aventura (SSBM)|Modo Aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee]]. Como un trofeo Mario de Metal también es uno de los 293 trofeos disponibles en el juego. Español right|90px :Mario de metal :Mario se llevó una buena sorpresa la primera vez que golpeó un Bloque verde en Super Mario 64. La Gorra de metal que salió de él lo transformó en una criatura metálica, dotándolo de gran resistencia, un paso pesado y la capacidad de caminar bajo el agua. En Super Smash Bros., demostró ser un enemigo increíblemente cabezota. :*''Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Metal Mario :Mario was in for a surprise the first time he hit a Metal Box in Super Mario 64. The metal cap that popped out transformed Mario into living metal, giving him great stamina, a heavy tread, and the ability to walk underwater. In Super Smash Bros., Metal Mario showed up as an incredibly stubborn midlevel boss. :*''Super Mario 64'' (9/96) A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl A pesar de su rol como jefe y sub-jefe en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee respectivamente, Mario de Metal, junto a Race to the Finish, no regresaron en las siguientes entregas. En la octava etapa del Modo clásico de Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en algunos encuentros aleatorios a lo largo del modo clásico de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el jugador luchará contra una de varias combinaciones de personajes del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]], y aunque "Mario de Metal" es una de ellas, es tratado como una pelea normal. Mario aún es capaz de transformarse en Mario de Metal por medio del bloque verde o jugando un Smash Especial de metal. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Aparece como uno de los espíritus primarios del juego. Es de clase as. En combate Aumenta el peso del poseedor Como conseguirlo * Luchando en el tablero de espíritus * Comprarlo en la tienda del baúl a 6000 goldones Combatiendo contra el Metal Mario posee a Mario (skin negra con blanca). Las reglas son: * El rival es lento, pero también ha incrementado su defensa y ataque * El rival será de metal Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros., Kirby puede absorber a Mario de Metal, pero no puede obtener sus poderes. Lo mismo ocurre con el Equipo de polígonos luchadores. *En Super Smash Bros., su símbolo de franquicia era un poco diferente al de Mario y Luigi, . *En Super Smash Bros., durante el 1P Game, cuando el anunciador introducía a Mario de Metal, su voz cambia y se vuelve metálica. Aunque esto podría ocurrir solo para hacer énfasis en su composición de metal, la voz del anunciador es notablemente más grave, algo que no ocurre con ningún otro personaje. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, es posible ver el escenario Isla de Yoshi en el reflejo del trofeo de Mario de Metal. Véase también *Luigi de Metal, un oponente similar, el cual tampoco es jugable. Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables